


golden ribbons in crimson hair

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, First Time Topping, M/M, Muscle Kink, Pet Names, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, Voice Kink, Wet & Messy, is not a tag so lets make it one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Kid stretches out across the bed. An abundance of fibers and tendons flexing to Law’s delight, beckoning him closer with eager eyes, inky fingers pulling thighs apart just to see how they extend.“You’re really getting into this, hmm?”
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	golden ribbons in crimson hair

**Author's Note:**

> Me ignoring my other fics to write this one. For Obvious purposes, of course.

Law is aware of how horrendous the idea is when it pops into his head. Which is why he chose to keep it to himself in the first place. Really, it’s not like him to hold in something as simple as this, but Kid being Kid, Law doesn’t know how he would take it. 

So, when Kid, who obviously realized a few weeks later that Law was hiding something, sat the older man down and promptly asked him to spill it. He did. He fucking did because he’s weak for that demanding tone, and stone-cold crimson eyes. 

Kid took the confession easily enough, as quick as an inhale. So fast that Law couldn’t even understand why he held it back in the first place. 

Until this moment. 

Kid gazes up at him with a lazy smile, eyes hooded, watching Law in a way that sets goosebumps flaring along his skin. 

“Are you just going to stand there the entire time?” Kid asks, clearly amused, and that gets Law going. 

His throat feels dry as he climbs onto the bed, and sure he’s done this countless times, though in the opposite position- with the redhead, and others before- nobody was _Kid_. They didn’t fill out their shirts like the younger man does, muscles rippling and abs flexing. They never knew how to pin Law down with strong thighs, a forearm to his throat, an iron hold that could get the raven to come immediately without even attempting to. 

Nobody was fit to dominate Law the way Kid was, and _that’s_ why the older knows how awful the idea of topping him is. 

Kid stretches out across the bed. An abundance of fibers and tendons flexing to Law’s delight, beckoning him closer with eager eyes, inky fingers pulling thighs apart just to see how they extend. 

“You’re really getting into this, hmm?” 

It’s obvious Kid knows why Law asked to top, but he chooses not to voice that particular kink out loud. Yeah the raven is keen on the other man’s humiliation tactics, but tonight is for him. 

“I wish you would shut up,” Law sighs, eyeing the way Kid pulls his legs up, feet pressed close to his ass. 

“You’ll have to do better than playing with my thighs baby,” this little fucker, “you at least know how to get me ready, yeah?” 

As much as Law loathes it, the words twist something in his gut. Spurs him on by grabbing the lube off the bed, ignoring the way Kid’s lips split into a smug grin. Law pops the top open, tipping the contents over his balls, watching it slip down his perineum to his tight pucker. His jaw cinches when Kid doesn’t let out so much as a whimper at the cold liquid, wanting so desperately to hear a hitch in his breath, a twitch in his thigh, _something_. 

“No need to look so upset baby,” Kid coos. 

Law, once again, chooses to overlook the other, wrapping his hands around his thighs to tug him down. 

“So _strong_.” Kid praises sarcastically. 

Law bites his lip, sliding down the bigger man’s frame until he’s settled in between his legs. He looks up through his eyelashes as he trails a finger around his rim, noting with slight irritation, that Kid still looks completely unphased. Heat crackles under his veins and Law tests his grip on his thighs, curling his fingers into the muscle. Watching Kid’s face intently when he slides his finger in up to the first knuckle, a sick feeling of victory rolling through him when the redhead winces before his face turns stoic again. 

It was small, and oh so fleeting, but Law takes that expression and runs with it. He’s done this countless times, fingering Kid open. Usually while sucking his cock, but he ignores that feat today. His mind is solely focused on the tight wet heat of Kid’s ass sucking his finger in. It feels unbearably tight, intoxicating, and even though it’s only one finger right now, Law knows that once it’s his dick inside of him he won’t last long. 

“I’m not made of glass Trafalgar.” Kid says darkly, unamused at the slow pace Law is fucking him with. 

“Oh, did you want more?” Law lazily drives his finger inside of him and Kid frowns, eyes narrowing. 

“If you don’t speed it up I’ll make you stop.” 

The threat is lost on Law’s ears when he sees that subtle twitch of his stomach, eyelashes fluttering just the tiniest bit when he curls his finger. 

“What was that again?” Law teases, waits until Kid’s pretty little mouth is open with some type of retort before sinking his middle finger next to the first one. 

And oh, the reaction is _gorgeous_. 

Law has never taken note of the reactions Kid makes, always just so enthusiastic to slurp down his cock and nothing more, but _now_. Law is taking it all in. Watches with golden eyes blown in arousal at his lips parting open, an airy groan whispering featherlight across his skin. He hooks his fingers, dragging them against his walls, licking his lips when Kid’s back arches off the bed, and Law gets greedy. Quickly replacing two fingers for three, blunt nails digging into the crease of Kid’s thigh, biting the skin as he twists and scissors his fingers apart. 

The responses are just so amazing. Sweat glistening on angel beaten skin, nonexistent eyebrows rose towards crimson hair, and the _sounds_. Kid sounds so melodic. Serenading Law to fuck into him faster, press eagerly on that spot inside of him that makes him croon, deep and raspy from the pits of his soul. All forms of pestering now gone, replaced with the writhing man beneath him. 

“Look who’s getting into it now,” Law mocks, deliberately finding his prostate to rub it with firm strokes. 

Kid _keens_ , dick twitching, eyes flying open, and Law doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more stunning sight. 

“Law,” the redhead rocks his hips down. 

“What is it?” All nonchalant he asks, and Kid whispers something he can’t quite hear. 

“What was that?” Law stops moving, fingers still pressed up against those bundle of nerves, his own cock twitching at how the man trembles. 

“Fuck me.” Said so lightly, Law grins wickedly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” 

Kid lets out a groan, whether it’s in frustration or pleasure, Law doesn’t care to know because he continues his onslaught of abusing the redhead's prostate. Maybe he’s getting him back for the torture he’s put Law through, but he truly looks beautiful like this. Laying on their bed with no problem at all taking the punishment his ass is getting. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Kid murmurs, finally casting his eyes down to look at his tormentor. 

Law’s breath catches in his throat at the glazed over look, black nearly drowning out the red hue. If he was a stronger man then he would be able to deny Kid, draw out the process of fucking him longer. But seeing as the older man is putty in his hands, that was all it took for Law to draw his fingers out and slick up his cock. 

Kid watches him through lidded eyes shining in approval, making Law’s face flush in gratitude. He wonders if he looks this thoughtful when Kid finally gives him reprieve, if his eyes hold that same look of anticipation, breath shuddering and fingers clamped down on their bedsheets. Law could get addicted at the sight, drown in every aspect that is Kid just because of that gaze. 

Law shuffles forward the tiniest bit, enough to where his own breath catches when his cock slips against the mess on Kid’s ass. 

“Don’t hold back on me baby.” Kid isn’t taunting this time, oh no, his voice is breathless, and those eyes are pleading, “fill me up.” 

God how many times has Law told _him_ that. He never expected the words to be directed at him now. 

Law grabs one of Kid’s legs, placing it on his shoulder, sartorius stretched out on display just for him. He kisses the skin delicately, muscles jumping beneath his lips, a curse licking across the shell of his ear as he bites down tautly. Kid shivers on the bed when Law drags his tongue along his thigh, cock breaching his hole, kissing the medial of his knee. He uses that lull in time. When Kid’s eyelashes are fanning across his cheek, fingers twitching on the bed, chest rising, to bottom out in one swift motion. 

Both men groan. Kid’s jaw slackening. Law grits his teeth, nails scraping along his legs at the velvet walls clenching around him. Kid is _tight_ , the lube wrapping him up in the snug crevice. Law is rooted to the spot, breathing labored. It’s better than anything he could ever think of. Hot and wet, and unfathomably addicting. 

“ _Move_.” Kid urges, in that commanding little tone. Law finds it sick he chooses this moment, when he’s balls deep inside of him, to use it. 

Law moves his hips experimentally, eyes rolling when Kid squeezes impossibly tight around him, and fuck he knew he wasn’t going to last long. But thinking it and _feeling_ it are two different things. Law could at least deny the possibility of a quick orgasm while he was fingering the man, but now that he’s surrounded by the most intimate part of Kid, Law knows full well he’s going to fucking come too soon. 

“Breathe,” Kid soothes, canting his hips sinfully down his length. 

Law sucks in a deep breath and Kid hums appreciatively when he matches the slow pace. Kid sighs into the bed, watching him with eyes clouded with lust, goading him on with purposeful grips. Loosening his hole every time Law thrusts inside of him, walls clamping down when he tries to pull back, easily sucking him into that intoxicating heat. 

“That’s it baby,” Kid groans when Law drives in a little bit rougher, lube squelching at the shove, “fuck me just like _that_.” 

Law nods his head, obediently picking up on the rhythm he started. Solely focused on making Kid feel just as good as he makes him feel during these moments. It’s easier now, with Kid not gripping him until he couldn’t breathe. It’s easier to slide back on his knees, fingers digging into his thighs, driving hard enough to hear his balls slapping against skin. Law nudges his other leg, spreading him with his knee, leaning down to hover above Kid with both hands planted on either side of his head. 

It does something to him, seeing the bigger man placed under him, jaw slackened and eyes fluttering to stay open. A litany of moans spilling past his lips, fat cock slapping against his stomach with each plunge forward. God it does something to Law seeing this beautifully muscular man getting fucked by him. He knew he would look beautiful like this, scrambling for purchase on the sheets, sweat lining the dips of his abs, nipples hardening. 

Kid’s leg slips down his shoulder, shuddering when Law angles his hips. Relishing in the way he struggles to keep himself together, knee slick against his elbow now. Law sits back on his knees, grabbing the man by his hips roughly, blunt nails marking red along his skin. 

“Hold your legs up.” 

Law’s pace stutters when Kid mewls, fucking mewls, hole constricting around him, scrambling to grab the backs of his knees to hold them to his chest. A fucking sight it is. The raven slides his eyes down his frame, watching pink slick muscle sucking him in, how his cock glistens when he tries to pull out. Law slides his knees under Kid’s ass, the need to be closer settling in his veins. Grips the redhead's waist to thrust him down on his cock, the new angle pressing right up against his prostate. 

“Oh _Law_.” 

_Fuck_. 

“Like that?” Law drives into that spot, flicking his eyes up to see tears clinging to Kid’s eyelashes, cheeks just as red as his hair. 

“Faster,” Kid’s plea shoots straight down to Law’s cock. 

He surges forward, chest pressed up against his knees, and Kid quickly changes the position. Wraps those powerful legs snug around his waist, scratching his back in the most delicious way possible. He’s aware of the bed creaking, thudding on the wall, probably might get a few complaints later on, but he’s so close and he can tell Kid is too. Law runs his lips down his jaw, nipping skin in between his teeth, thrusting on that spot to keep those sweet sounds flowing through his ears. 

“Fuck the way you sound.” Law could inscribe it next to one of his tattoos, place the sound above there with Apollo, putting shame on the deity's name. 

“I need you, Law I _need_ -” 

Law slaps Kid’s hand away when he tries to squeeze it in between their bodies, some unknown strength showing surface as he tugs his wrist above his head. 

“I’ll give you everything princess,” Law purrs, grip tightening against bones, putting all of his weight on the bigger man, “come on my dick and I’ll give you fucking _everything_.” 

“Oh _god_.” 

Kid heaves a breath, nails scraping down Law’s back, and the sting urges him on. Rocks him up the bed with each thrust, every drive of his cock pressing insistently against those nerves. Their bodies move together in a sinful dance, and Law curls a hand under his back, pressing him up against his chest. 

“ _Yes_ , don’t- you better _not_ fucking stop.” 

Law chuckles at Kid somehow still sounding so dominate even with a cock up his ass, but he does as he’s told. Pace turning sloppy with his orgasm brooding low in his stomach, but Kid is spurring him on with filthy words that he’s sure their poor neighbors can hear. Law latches his teeth on his shoulder and Kid spasms, a shocked gasp tearing out of his throat. He does it again when he feels his cock twitch between them. Tip pressed against him, teeth sinking into muscle and Kid _screams_. 

Law forces him back onto the bed when his back arches, his own eyes snapping shut at Kid constricting around him, spilling wetly between them. The older man speeds up, fucking him through his orgasm, chasing his own release in the confines of Kid’s heat. And it’s so easy, it’s just so fucking easy giving over to that sensation. Blood rushing down, making his head dizzy with arousal, Kid still urging him on with heels digging into his spine. 

Law stutters, thrusting shallowly until need takes over him and he presses his hips flush against Kid’s ass. Riding out his orgasm with sloppy ruts, feeling his own cum coat his length with the thrusts. Kid’s name on the tip of his tongue, his hand on him, legs wrapped around him. 

Kid huffs out a laugh as he slumps onto his chest, shuddering with each inhale and exhale. He easily moves his wrist out from the hold Law had on him to run a hand through his hair, the other one down the nobs of his spine. If Law had enough energy, he would make some quipping remark about Kid allowing him to hold him down. But seeing as he just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life, Law chooses to keep that remark to himself. 

“As much as I love the idea of cockwarming,” Kid drawls, voice all husky next to his ear, “you have a mess to clean up boy.” 

Law’s impassive grunt gets cut off when fingers grip at his roots, yanking his head up and back to gaze down at gleaming eyes. 

“Don’t worry _princess_ , just your mouth will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Kid's muscles are a Very Important topic of conversation. Though I'm not as detailed on the anatomy of the human body as some writers, I did what I could and I got my point across. The point, you ask? Law pinning this beautifully muscular man down. 
> 
> You may ask why I threw in the little 'princess' pet name, and I'll have you know that it is my sworn duty to include that endearment with Every ship I write. I keep the princess agenda pushing even though I'm alone in the task.
> 
> Also, I'm not as funny as I think I am, but I was really cracking up writing the beginning of this short and sweet little fic. Kid being all bratty and Law trying to remain impassive, yeah...
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) :3


End file.
